CypherExtra
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Legends beyond time and space warp the boundaries of reality. One Naruto Uzumaki, stripped of all his memories, fights for his life in a battle for the omnipotent Holy Grail of the Moon, with two Servants and a fellow amnesic Master at his side, can they overcome the dangers ahead?
1. The Birth of the Masters

Hello fellow readers, this idea just hit me after reading so many Naruto-Fate/Stay Night fics and noticed a flaw…where is Fate/Extra ones?! In response to this crisis, I shall be the first to do so!

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or the Fate series which belongs to Type-Moon.**

**P.S.-Anyone excited for Fate/Extra CCC next year?**

* * *

The world was a desolate place, devoid of life as buildings were in ruins, corpses filling the place, and the rain washing away the agony. There, Minato Namikaze looked onto this world as he wielded a unique blade in his right hand, the sword radiating a mysterious, otherworldly glow as he looked at the sword. "Thanks to you, we were finally able to fix the Wheel of Fate and destroy that parasitic false god as well." He said to the sword that hummed softly in his touch. "It's time for you to be free, for there is no more prophesies that you or her need to fulfill, may you find happiness and love in a new life…son." He finished as he swung the sword down, snapping it into two as a massive surge of energy shook the world.

Out of the broken blade, came a glowing sphere like object hovered, a cold light emitting from it as Minato caressed the sphere. "Go, and live your life anew...Naruto Uzumaki." He whispered as the sphere flew up towards the moon, where a new journey begins.

Within the a green ocean, littered with massive stone obelisks that stretched beyond the horizon, a man sat upon a pile, observing many trying or failing to complete the task at hand, as a message popped up.

**[System anomalies detected…]**

**[An unknown Candidate has appeared with two distinct Identification Numbers has been found.]**

**[An NPC has developed self-awareness and turned into a possible Master.]**

**[Please input Response…]**

The man smiled, he typed a few buttons as he pressed the enter button, sealing the deal.

**[Response confirmed…]**

**[Two cards will be drawn for the particular Candidate while the NPC Master accepted…]**

**[Two Servants will be summoned upon successful completion of the Preliminaries for unique Candidate.]**

**[Rerunning prospective matchups…]**

The man smiled softly, slowly watching what he has brought up with the new changes in this scenery, after all, isn't adding a few spices of unexpected events in the soup of life tend to bring forth unique results? _"Now then, show me how far these new-born chicks can go in this War." _He thought as he waited, waiting for the two who would enter this very room within the next 49 days of the official War.

* * *

_Where is the belfry?_

_In that moment, gentle days end._

My head…hurts….

Where…am I….?

I opened my eyes slowly, the light from this place was soft and gentle, but I knew for some reason, this light was an illusion. I rose up, noticing I was in a bed inside of a nurse's office. That was then, a girl with long purple hair, in a girl's school uniform with a lab coat over it walked towards me, but for some reason, her face was a little red.

"Are you alright sir? You were found at the front of the school this morning…in nothing but your boxers." She finished embarrassed as her face flashed scarlet.

If I were to guess, she was the one who found me…wasn't she?

"Yes, I came in early to stock up on supplies when I found you lying near the gate; you were covered with this coat." She nodded as she handed him a worn out, slightly torn white short sleeved coat with flame designs on the bottom of the coat, the words "Lionheart" written in vertical downwards kanji on the back of the coat.

I felt a sense of nostalgia when I looked at it, like it was a piece of whom I am…but who am I?

…

…

…

Ah yeah, now I remember…Naruto Uzumaki, age 17, but beyond that, nothing.

"Here's a school uniform, I suggest wearing it to avoid being in trouble with the others because you don't have any clothes." The girl said, handing me a brown school uniform for boys as she closed the curtains behind her. Deciding that this was better than nothing, I decided to put it on, with that coat as well.

The uniform and the coat fitted me like a glove; I hope I don't draw too much attention to myself with the coat. That was then; the world was covered with static for some reason. By instinct, I pulled the curtain out and noticed the girl was missing. I had to investigate on where I am and where is the exit. With that, I exited the nurse's office.

By instinct, I went left the minute I exited the nurse's office and saw a blond boy in a red school uniform as a fellow student in the same brown version I was wearing followed him. I walked forward as I bumped into someone.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, "Are you alright?" I asked the girl who was knocked down onto the floor. This girl had wavy brown hair and a nice pair of brown eyes as she was wearing the female version of the school uniform. And judging from where she came from, she was following those two boys for some reason.

"Yes, I'm alright." She replied as I helped her up as we both looked towards the direction the boy in red and that student went. "You're after them too?" I asked, which she replied with a nod as we proceeded to follow them, forgetting to introduce ourselves as we neared the end of the hallway.

There, we saw the blond boy in red and the student facing the boy's back. "The attention to detail is quite impressive." The blond boy spoke up, looking at the wall, "Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial. If that is the case, this world is, in some ways more real than the real world it attempts to copy. Still, that's only my opinion. How about the both of you? What are your thoughts on this?" he asked as I narrowed my eyes as the girl beside me stayed silent. I knew he was addressing this to us.

The boy continued on, like it was a one-sided conversation. "Greetings; I believe this is the first time we've had an actual conversation together." He said with a smile that made me shudder mentally, that smile of his was unnerving. Though it contained no sense of hostility, there was in its place a sense of malevolence that even I could not figure out, and for some reason, it's keeping me on edge.

"Attending school wasn't half bad at all." The boy continued on, speaking to the boy that followed him. "I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now. And in that respect, this has been quite an interesting experience. But sadly, the time for fun has come to an end, and I did not come here to play at being a student. For no matter how enjoyable the detour, eventually one must return to their appointed path. And for me, the time to do so has arrived. Farewell then."

Without a care for those he was just addressing, the blond turned around to face the dead-end once again, before pausing for a moment, as if realizing something.

"Actually, no…That isn't quite right." he began speaking again. "I don't think 'farewell' would be accurate in this situation. For some unexplainable reason, I have a distinct feeling that we will see each other again." He turned his head to look over his shoulder, looking not in the direction of his classmate, but from both of our positions, while hidden from the two of them, directly at us.

"So I guess I should use the more congenial, 'see you later.' But in any case, it is time for me to move on, and I wish you the best of luck in the future." With that said, the boy turned his head back to face the wall, and proceeded to walk forward.

He merged with the wall, disappearing inside of it as the boy who was following him went after him. This place was already getting suspicious, but it's better than nothing. "Ready?" I asked the girl beside me who nodded. "Yeah, besides, I need to know the truth." She replied, with eyes burning with great determination in them. It's decided then, we are entering a wall to some sort of new adventure. Let's just hope we don't get killed in it.

As we entered the wall, we found ourselves within an old storage room. Boxes stacked against each other as shelves contained old relics of the past as two strange effigies stood by, motionless as I noticed at the end of the room, a strange hole in the wall. A creaking sound came from the effigies as they moved by our sides, as if protecting us as a voice spoke up.

**"Welcome, Potential Masters."** The voice said as the girl and I looked around for the source**, "If you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal at the end of this labyrinth."** It continued, regardless of whether its audience had heard it or not.

**"Along the way, you will find what are termed 'Enemy Programs'. They will attack you on sight, initiating a battle of which your effigy will fight in your stead. I cannot stress to you more, the fact that your body is too weak to fight anything you will meet here personally."** The voice paused, as if to allowing its words to sink in properly, before continuing.

My body too weak to fight…? But I have this constant urge to fight something ever since I woke up, but I just suppressed it.

**"This is the foremost reason why your effigy fights in your place. Should your effigy be defeated in the process of protecting you from the programs, you will no longer be shielded from harm. To put it bluntly, you will die. So, please be careful."** Its last words were spoken without a shred of concern for us.

"That was helpful advice." I said with dry sarcasm in my voice as the girl nodded. With no other choice, we proceeded ahead, in pursuit of the boy in red and the student who went after him.

As we explored the area ahead of us, we realized we can mentally command our effigies with precise accuracy, of how we imagine how to move in battle as the enemy programs each fell one by one as we commanded our effigies to attack. Hey, practice makes perfect right?

As we proceeded even further in this strange RPG dungeon-like area, we found ourselves in some sort of void, we were standing over a pillar like platform with three giant doors looming over at the other side. But this place reeked of death, but I found it very familiar for some reason…

The girl noticed the boy we were looking for, lying on the ground with his own effigy kneeling down near him as she was about to walk to him, as if to wake him up if I didn't intervene. "He's dead." It's not a fact, it was the truth, I recall now how a dead body looks like, cold, pale skin, and a wound not from any animal or human, but still visible. The girl beside me was unnerved at the sight as the effigy stood and turned to us; I sensed the hostility in that inanimate being as it walked towards us, leaving us with no choice but to fight.

I have to admit it; this rouge effigy is a worthy opponent right now. It's taking our combined attacks like they're nothing and at the same time, we're losing. That effigy has a lot of battle experience than ours do as hers was the first to go down. She fell to the ground as I heard that voice again, saying she was lacking with a tone with no sympathy in them as I focused on the effigy with my own.

The same thing was happing; my effigy was defeated as the rouge one "looked" at me. Damn it, I need something, something to cut that thing in half! I don't care about what kind of weapon, but something to defend myself!

*thump, thump*

My right arm was burning, like a hot iron rod was going through it in a painful manner as I resisted the urge to scream in pain as the wooden doll slowly drew closer as time started to slow down.

*thump, thump*

The pain was killing my arm, if this arm won't work, then I'll die once the effigy is in range!

*thump, thump*

"…!"

Blue fire coiled around my arm as a ghostly hilt, with a cross guard and a blade, a seven-branched sword appeared in my hand as it was enveloped in blue flames. I somehow knew this weapon…my faintest memories called it…a wraith blade….Soul Reaver.

The effigy was alert at the sight of this new development as I charged at it, swinging the phantom weapon like an extension of my arm as the effigy blocked it. I dodged the spinning kick as I gave the wooden doll an uppercut for what it had done to my partner as her weak voice called out to me, a dire warning.

"Be…hin…d…ou…"

Before I realized it, I was attacked from behind by _another _effigy. That had costed me severely as the other effigy slammed with inhuman force as I crashed to the ground, the wraith blade dissipating as I felt my eyes grow heavy all of the sudden.

"**Hmph, even after showing that interesting ability, you are also lacking. Farewell then. I pray that you may find peace in your defeat."** The voice spoke up as I knew that it had no concerns for me or my partner as we looked at each other. It was reflected in our eyes; we both refuse to give up to mere wooden dolls and roll over and die!

I struggled to rise from the ground, but my body had ached all over, this agonizing feeling as we both noticed something about this place. This place was filled with corpses, so these were the unlucky ones who failed before us? I'm not going to be part of this grave! My heart was beating; I knew that if I don't stand up, I will die here.

We both struggled, gathering the last of our strength, ignoring the pain swelling through our bodies as we tried to stand. "No way, I'm not going to die here without answers damnit!" I shouted in anger as I forced myself onto my knees as my partner managed to force herself to sit upwards as the level of pain increased for us both. I could tell just by looking in her brown eyes she was experiencing the same level of pain I was.

"I refuse to give up, not until I know the truth-!" she shouted in pain as her body shuddered, I was with her on that one. My body is feeling heavy, damnit, am I really going to die here?!

That was then; the girl froze, as if she heard something. I wouldn't blame her, for I have heard something as well, two voices to be exact.

"Well spoken, nameless traveler!" The first voice proclaimed proudly, the tone used by rulers throughout the ages. Did I get the attention of someone of noble birth? "Indeed! You must embrace your fear of death, and fight on regardless of what fate may await you. And know this; know that even if the world will never hear your voice, never see your perseverance even on the brink of death; know that I do. Know that I admire and respect it! Now, clench your hands into fists! Hold your head high! For your end, has yet to come! In fact, your destiny begins now!" it finished.

"That soul over there, waaait a minute! Just a moment, juuust a moment!" The second voice rang elegantly, from the accent she was speaking; it was someone of Japanese descent, and someone I might relate to probably. "Though I have no idea who you are or where you are from, I have heard your lamentations, and I have seen your determination. And though other deities may choose to ignore you; know your cries have come straight through my ears! And now, with the God Uka-no-Mitama as my witness, I declare that it's too early for this soul to move on to the realm of the dead. I mean, I'm sure this absolutely charming soul is a wonderful person! Can I have it?" the second voice continued on.

Uka-no-Mitama…? Yep, this voice is definitely Japanese and someone whom I might be able to get along with. And it wants my soul? What kind being is that?

The answer was revealed through the sound of shattering glass as the void was lit up with blue light, as the three strange glasslike objects in the center of the room lit up as the piles of corpses faded away as three beings appeared. Two female and one male, I don't recall hearing the male voice, so I guess my partner heard his instead. I also noticed their backs were turned as I couldn't help but stare.

The girl in a valiant red militarized dress, had golden highlights with matching epaulets that matched the blonde hair of hers, which was kept braided in a bun with an ahoge on her head, plus she was short. The lower skirt is translucent white, showing what was underneath much to my hormone's dismay at the arousal. Damn hormones can't control themselves. But I saw her wearing sabatons and greaves all made of gold…did this girl live a rich life or what? She also had a nice pair of jade colored eyes on that beautiful face of hers…

The second girl, taller than the one in red was…how would I describe it? Ah yes, she was wearing an erotic styled kimono with black geta and long, slender legs with upper thigh high indigo socks on. The sleeves were on her arms as parts of that were supposed to cover her shoulders were missing, revealing elegant, white skin underneath. But what really caught my attention was her unnatural beauty, those yellow eyes that had loyalty and energy in them, the pink colored hair in pigtails…Wait, are those fox ears and a tail on her?

The man, for some reason had this aura of cool that makes me feel like I found a celebrity of high status. He was in a red shroud of sorts, with only the sleeves and a waist-like cape over black armor and clothing, his metal grey eyes stoic and mysterious, tanned skin, white hair, carried an aloof personality, I wonder if this guy was some sort of badass ready to take on the world for some reason.

The man walked up to my partner and had was speaking to her as he did so, "…This sucks. I was praying that I wouldn't be summoned by mistake, but I see my hope was misplaced. Showing self-restraint is difficult, regardless of one's age. I guess I'll just flounder around pointlessly. I came here in response to a voice calling for me. What kind of moron would needless call a Servant like me?" he asked as he sighed and looked at the girl. "It pains me to acknowledge it, but since you're the only one here besides the boy who's dealing with two other Servants…Let me ask, just to be sure. Are you my Master?" the man asked as the girl nodded her head absentmindedly as he was about to continue on. I would have listened if the two girls didn't decide to walk up to me, ignoring each other while doing so.

"I won't ask why Little Red is here…" the fox girl began with skepticism in her voice.

"I won't ask why this fox is here…" the girl in red said with scorn and annoyance.

"But I ask you this: Are you my Master?" they demanded in union, their voices in perfect/imperfect harmony as I suddenly had a chill down my spine. Somehow, I felt a lot safer with the effigy than with these two. "…Yes." I replied nervously, I hope that I don't get into a level of trouble with either one of them, because I can already tell these two might be the death of me in some way. Besides, they have this massive, swirling power inside of them, one that can crush someone like me without even trying!

The blonde girl nodded her head "Your words are few, yet beautiful. I like that. For now, I won't ask how privileged you feel for summoning me." She said slowly and softly, with the regal air of royalty as I felt swept away by the charisma this girl had as she continued. "Very well: I give you my blessings, and bestow upon you the honor of being my Master." She finished.

While this girl was calm, the other one was…how should I describe her….bubbly? Because she did a series of twirls and a leap which should be impossible with a geta being worn…right? The way she acted is like she knew me from most of my life with her attitude to me. "Yes! Contract established! I look forward to fighting by your side, Goshujin-sama!" the fox girl squealed with joy, that was when the air went cold, _really _cold.

As my partner and her Servant looked at the scene in front of them with interest, I knew I had opened a proverbial Pandora's Box and if I don't do anything to fix this, I might die at the hands of angry women *gulp*.

I watched as the two girls had frozen, realized what just happened as they looked at each other in shock and confusion as it was clearly shown in their eyes instead of their expressions. That was when I felt both of my hands were in a pain that felt like I was being branded. On my left hand was a brand that looked like a sword with a unique cross guard design as the one on my right hand was the Yin-Yang symbol. I'm pretty sure this has to do with the 'contract' with these 'Servants' of mine.

Apparently, they surely got along just nicely.

"Mou, looks like we have no choice but to partner up…" the fox girl pouted, her ears down with dejection in her voice. The girl in red frowned, "Hmph, I guess I have no choice but to accept it as well." She said, trying to keep her composure as the voice I knew to hate with all of my heart already, returned.

"**I see you both are still alive. Very well then…how about another test?"** the voice asked. Great, I have a feeling that this 'test' he's giving me and my partner already is something familiar, yet at the same time, much harder. The sound of creaking wood gained our attention as I narrowed my eyes at the sight of the two dolls that took me down, then even the other ones used by other fallen contestants that were battered and wrecked stood and surrounded all of us. My fellow human partner winced at the site of them, still probably sore about the incident of being nearly killed by one probably.

That was then, our Servants went before them. I turned to my partner, "Bet you that we'll come out in one piece." I told her as the blonde pulled out a red long sword with the blade design resembling flames that was just as tall as she was as the fox girl summoned a floating mirror. The man in the red coat summoned two Chinese Piando Dao swords, one of Yin and Yang. Seeing those swords caused my brain to suffer a headache as I recall the names of those weapons. Kanshou and Bakuya; married Yin-Yang swords that would always find their way back to each other no matter what. I'm not sure how I know them, but I had a feeling they were a part of my lost past.

The three Servants charged at the army of effigies, slashing, parrying, without even using any effort as they overcame each other's weaknesses in this slaughter house. The dolls were all falling, one by one, as I decided to keep track of who was special at what in combat. The girl in red was skilled with her sword, her movements like a dancer on stage, elegant and practical, as if dancing to the music of battle as her sword of flames slashed through her enemies like they were nothing. She must be a close combat specialist that excels at one-on-one, her speed and power proving it right now.

Next was the fox girl. Her weapon of choice is a mirror, but I know from instincts not to judge things by the way they look, after all, aren't the terms "appearances can be deceiving" and "don't judge a book by its cover" apply to her mirror? I watched the fox girl use her mirror that levitated and moved at her commands as she brutally slashed the effigies as she twirled around them. In my opinion, she is a long range user, but has some experience in close combat, maybe if it's in case her long range attacks are too powerful that if an enemy gets too close, she'll take damage from her own attacks.

Now, my partner's "Servant" I believe the term was. He looks like a man in favor of being in-between both close combat and long range. So I'll guess he's a medium range fighter until he goes all out. But the swords I saw him wielding were nostalgic for some reasons….I can ponder about that later, but for now, keeping my partner safe from any stray effigies heading towards us sounds like a good plan right now. Now, I just needed my wraith blade to-oh?

Just when I needed it, it returns to me. That was then; I felt my head was splitting as I was assaulted by images of battle stances, swipes, parries, and defenses. They were basic ones, but they'll do for what I have to do right now. "Stay close to me partner." I told her as she nodded. The stray effigies were closing in on us as I stood in front of my partner, wraith blade at hand as I dashed towards one. I know the basic movements of theirs so I can counter them with my own. One was trying to do a spinning kick, which I replied with a slash to cut it off, rendering the doll's leg useless as I turned towards the other two. "Careful, that one's going to defend!" my partner warned me, which I'll be thankful for as I used pure brute strength with my blade as it smashed through the doll's defenses like a rock against glass.

By instinct, when I turned towards the other effigy, I immediately guarded against it, as its arm was deflected against my weapon as I impaled it into the effigy's chest and did a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking it off as it fell lifelessly to the floor as I looked at the other two. One had a missing leg and the other's arms were cracked and splintered, so I have an advantage as I looked around for any strays. It seems that the three Servants are keeping them at bay as most of them are already battered beyond operational standards…Good.

"Here goes nothing…" I mutter to myself as I charged on, avoiding the kick of the effigy that's arms were broken as I swept the one with only one leg down and did a heel drop kick to the head, battering it as I impaled my blade into its torso for a good measure as I leapt back from the effigy that flexed its damaged arms. "Careful, the effigy is going to attack!" my partner shouted at me, which I was grateful for as I used my wraith blade to block the attack and replied with a counterattack of my own, stabbing into its chest and delivering a roundhouse kick as it was sent flying to the Servants as they looked on my battle impressed. They had already seen my potential and I can tell in their eyes, the girl in red was saying to train more but a good job, the fox girl was impressed, and the stoic man was…interested in my blade as it dispelled itself.

"**Well, I must admit you two are truly interesting Masters."** The voice spoke up as I looked around for the source of the voice, wondering who the hell that was as he seemed to guess my question. **"I am honored, to be asked of who I am. But I'm afraid I'm merely a recording of the person I was modeled after."** The voice replied. For some reason, I can picture this guy dressed up like a priest, a fake priest to be precise. Even though this guy who says he's a recording of a person, I can tell he's just like his original counterpart in his heartless opinion of us when we were dying.

"**Well for you boy, you are like a diamond in the rough. Great battle skills that are rough and yet to be molded into perfect shape and a unique ability that separates you from other magi apart…As for your friend here…"** the voice trailed off as I looked over at my partner who looked tired. **"She is the most helpless Master I have ever seen before. And yet she was able to summon a Servant, color me impressed." **Now I can tell he was insulting her with a hint of sarcasm in that tone of voice.

"**These Servants are your swords and shields; they will protect you and vanquish your enemies in your future endeavors ahead."** With that, I looked over to the two girls who walked towards me, the girl in red with a proud look and the fox girl with a smile. My partner's Servant was merely looking over his shoulder towards his Master. That was then, my arms started to hurt as I looked at them. The marks on my hands were burning, aching from it, as if they were being branded at that moment.

"**These Command Seals allow control of one Servant. If you were to lose all of them for some reason, then you will die."** Wow, thanks for telling us this now. **"Now, the curtains of monotony of the everyday life you ever knew are over. With the acceptance of looking beyond what was ever accepted and the progress means you both have the right to exist. However, you have taken the first step. Be jubilant young knights, for the Holy Grail Wars begin now!" **the voice shouted as I raised an eyebrow. I have no idea where the hell I'm at and how I'm stuck in some war I don't know about. But it could be interesting. Please tell me more.

"**Oh, you are a curious boy aren't you? Very well then, you see there is an object of great power that once existed in the world, one that could grant any desire. People called it the "Holy Grail" and have fought endlessly in their attempts to gain possession of it and its power. In this War-This System you both have found yourselves in is the evolution of those struggles. You both stand on the threshold of the struggles of many magi who perished in their quest for the Holy Grail. Now, you must both fight to the death with these Servants at your sides. For only the fiery throne of heaven chooses the one with the strongest of desires."**

I looked back at my partner, who looks as if she's struggling to comprehend the suggestion of killing someone for a wish. I can't help it; killing is an everyday occurrence in mankind's life. But for some reason I'm fine with it. I'll just help her overcome the fear and guilt of killing, for if what this voice was saying is true, then if she shows even the tiniest bit of hesitation against an enemy, she's done for. She looked at me and she saw the look in my eyes and she nodded, understanding the hidden words as the voice chuckled.

"**It seems the both of you have finally decided, and with that decision as payment. I now open the gates to the Holy Grail War. Now let the Holy Grail War begin. No matter the era, deciding who is worthy through battle is the divine providence of man. Magi who have been invited here by the Moon; show me your true strength-And rejoice, for your wishes may come true…"** the voice finished as my partner fell to the ground losing conscious as I too, fell, but from exhaustion of battle.

Destiny is never left to chance…

Fate spins its Wheel as the puppets of battle have gathered…

Servants of Swords, Bows, and Spells, protect your Masters from the dangers ahead…

For the dangers ahead will tear the very fabric of reality and fantasy apart…

**To be continued…**


	2. The Girl with No Name

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Fate/Extra or any of its spin-offs, they all belong to their respectful creators.**

* * *

**awakening/ binary heaven**

_The mire of the everyday soughs off._

_A war between magi begins,_

_As the wheel of fate turns._

_Weak one, temper your sword,_

_And defend the value of your life._

Combatants Remaining: 2043-256

* * *

/Morning/

It burns…my body is burning…what is this…? Why is there hot metal attached to my arm?

"Be careful brother, I just patched up the injury. Until we find another way of sealing off that wound, I had no choice but to use the swords from our enemies to make a special type of armor for you since we don't have that famous regenerative ability like the others do."

…That voice…ah…I remember that voice…

It's the voice of my beloved younger twin sister…

We were struggling for survival in a hell known as battle. We fought and killed those who tried to kill us. This memory was that of when she melted the broken swords of our slain enemies and used it to seal off the constant bleeding and use as armor at the time. If my sister didn't do that, I would have died years ago. I had merged with swords, and acted as a sword for my family's sake, and had been saved by those very swords my whole life. I was connected to swords and various blades as I utilized them while I fought in those endless struggles.

…This is a dream of a memory, of a past that is sealed in slumber.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki…no, I am Naruto, and at the same time, not Naruto.

My existence is that of a fake, one that had no "birth" like a human.

…Past is still lost but can be regained.

For now, I must fight in this war, and survive it while learning of my situation.

I awoke from my dark dreams; cold sweat was drifting down my forehead as I proceeded to wipe it off. It was still dark, the hints of twilight in the sky as I noticed the white ceiling. This was the nurse's office, but for some reason, its details are different, like if it had experienced some sort of alteration in it as I noticed I was still dressed with my coat still on. Good, that's the only thing connected to me. I looked over to my left, noticing my partner was still out cold. I have no idea what is going on, but I'm going to go and stretch, my body is groaning in stiffness from the bed.

As I stood up, I recalled I was supposed to be accompanied by two…_unique_ girls. I believe the term Servants were what they were. For some reason, I felt the presence of three more people in the room when they weren't visible. Deciding to figure it out later, I left the office, noticing the other two presences following me as I made my way out to the field of the school. "Alright, you two can come out."

With that, the two girls that I had met earlier appeared out of thin air, looking at my back as I turned to them. And judging from the look of their eyes, they were still a bit sleepy as their eyes were still drooping down as they yawned, cute. "I guess you're energetic and ready for action Master?" the fox girl asked as I nodded my head. "Yes, though before that, care to explain to me what is going on? I'm afraid I don't know anything at all." I asked, with a calm voice as the blonde looked at me.

"You mean you do not know of the Holy Grail War itself?" she asked as I nodded my head. "Yeah, I just woke up in this world and the next thing I knew I was in some war I don't even know about. Which is dangerous in my opinion as going into the battlefield without the proper knowledge will kill me." I said to the girl in red. "I see…Well since we're both stuck in an awkward situation, maybe it be best if you found a place for me to explain it to you Praetor." She said. "Hey, don't forget I'm with him as well chibi. I won't let you take Goshujin-sama all for yourself!" the fox eared girl called out as these two Servants of mine were glaring at each other.

*Sigh* I'm stripped of all memory and I'm stuck with two dangerous girls that could kill me in one hit from the amount of swirling power within them. My luck sucks right now…I'm thankful they're on my side though.

/Rooftop/

*15 minutes later*

"So let me get this straight," I said trying to compute what I've heard from the explanation of these two girls. "I'm in a tournament for the battle of something called the 'Holy Grail', which if I win, can grant me any wish of my desire?" a nod from the girl in red. "In these battles, if I were to lose, then I'd die for real." A nod from the fox girl, "And to top it off, I'm partnered with Legendary Souls, which are people from history and legends alike from around the world in order to help me acquire the very Grail itself." A nod from both, "That's all believable to me…" I told them while mentally; I believe this is all downright insane. So I decided to add some insult to it "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTHFAIRY!" I shouted, with enough force in my lungs to actually shake the entire school…Cool.

"Wow...Master that was an impressive ability. Even the gods in the heavens could probably hear that!" the fox girl said with awe in her eyes as the red girl's eyes were practically on fire. "Master, you must teach me that! I can use it in my musical arts as an inspiration!" she ordered with glee in her eyes…Wow; guess using enhanced lungs have its side effects. But that's not the point as I am forced to believe my situation as of now. But then I recalled a theory that was etched into my mind as I recalled a few things of my blank past-Multiverse theory.

It's a theory of parallel worlds out there where everything is different and the possibilities endless. Somehow, it seems I'm trapped in a parallel world…yeah, that would explain why I can't believe all of this information I'm obtaining from these two…Great, for some reason, I want to punch the bastard responsible for sending me to an alternate reality with no memory of who the hell I am! This must defy the laws of physics in some way. It would take a miracle or an act of a god to do so…unless there was something else that could do so. It's decided then, once I get the Holy Grail, I'm finding my way back home!

But first, what should I call these Servants of mine?

"Since you are new to this Master, then I'll explain the classes to you." The bubbly fox girl told me while she jumped with energy as I looked at her with a raised brow. She's an energetic one that's for sure. "In the Holy Grail Wars, there are seven classes that help govern the specialties of Servants. There's Saber," with this, the girl in red pumped her chest with pride, I'd take it she's a Saber, "Lancer, Archer, Rider," The next one was definitely her class from her happy expression "-Caster, Assassin…and Berserker." She finished off with Berserker with a disdained expression and tone. "I see, thanks for teaching me about the classes…Caster." I replied as she beamed with happiness. I then turned over to Saber, "Your turn in explaining the uniqueness of the classes, because their class names must have a unique talent with something in their names." I told her as Saber nodded with closed eyes.

"Indeed Master, each class goes by their names and has their specialties. Saber class Servants are Servants of the sword, considered the best of all Servant classes as they exceed in combat." She said with pride in her voice, "Lancer classes are the agile ones, using spears and lances that are connected to them in their legends, Archers are known for their skills with bows and never missing their targets, Riders are Servants who use vehicles or mounts to change the tide of battle in their favor, Casters are users of spells and sorceries that the modern magi of this timeline cannot perform," this made my Caster smile at that, now I know how to use these two at the fullest potential, but the main problem is that will they be able to work together?

"-Assassins are what they are called, assassins that specialize in silent killing, they would mainly target Masters since they are more vulnerable than Servants."

Scary…hate to have an intense level of paranoia just for checking to see if there's an Assassin under my bed, "And of Berserker class?" I asked as Saber and Caster had a frown on their faces at the mentioning of that class. "It's a special class for heroes that are influenced by Mad Enhancement. They gain incredible power, but the price is that they lose their sanity as a result." Caster explained.

I raised an eyebrow, since I don't know any heroes of this world's history and legends, I'm completely hopeless. "I see, well then, I am going to be interested in how the three of us are going to be getting along since we're all stuck in the same boat. So no fighting with each other please, I very much want to enjoy my time working along with the both of you so make sure to put your differences aside okay?" I asked politely with a friendly, innocent smile. This made both Servants look at each other grudgingly as they had no choice but to agree on putting aside their differences for the sake of making their Master proud, something that they both agree on.

With that, Saber and Caster dematerialized as I went back to the nurse's office, finding my partner up as she was busy talking with her Servant. "Yo!" I greeted, her Servant, his cold metal grey eyes looked at me with hostility. They had great anguish buried in them, but with wisdom, experience, and sorrows. I felt…connected. "So how're you feeling partner?" I continued with no delay as I ignored the look in her Servants eye.

"I'm fine. I just heard from Archer about this…Holy Grail War." She replied, I sighed, "I conversed with my Servants and I'm having a hard time believe it. I never recalled anything this…odd in my entire life, and it's all a blank right now." I replied with a wry smile as I suddenly recalled something. "By the way, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?" I asked as she looked at me with a blank look on her face. "I…can't remember anything, not even my own name." she replied. Both I and her Archer blinked. She has no memory of her past self? Wow, looks like we could relate to each other then.

"Well, since I don't know anything besides my own name, I'm in the same boat as you." I replied. She looked at me with surprise as I held my hand out to her. "I heard that there are alliances being made, making this war more dangerous. And for some reason, I feel like I should be your partner in this war. If one goes down, so does the other. We both want to find out more about who we are in this war. I'll do everything I can in this war to help survive in this bloodbath with you together. After all, we both entered the prelims together and survived, but we're both inexperienced in this war of magi and need to survive." She looked at me with surprised.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked her eyes empty and emotionless. I smiled, she reminded me of myself, even if I can't remember everything. "I just felt it was the right thing to do, as a fellow human being, but at the same time, your friend." I replied. For the first time I've met her, she smiled, a smile that truly fitted her. This is a silent promise to her that I would help her find out who she really is. And at the same time, found out who I am. With Saber, Caster, and her Archer at our side, we will fight and survive in this hell that has yet to be and discover the truth. No matter what the cost is.

Two people with lost pasts, united by their common goals, stand against the many possible dangers ahead.

The alliance is made, and they now have created a bond in this new world. Their dedication to this bond will be tested through conflict and strife. Learning more about themselves on this journey, as they begin to delve deeper into this war, fighting through despair and cling through hope. And find the resolve to survive in the war for the omnipotent artifact known as the Holy Grail.

* * *

**And that's that folks, Naruto has partnered with the Female MC of Fate/Extra and her Red Archer as they begin their quest for the Holy Grail and discover their lost pasts while surviving.**


	3. 教えて!！遠坂 先生 (Teach us! Toshaka-Sensei)

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Fate/Extra. They all belong to their respective creators.**

**Oh, and CCC is finally out! Archer is still himself although I question why he was given such an outfit. Caster is still the playful flirt with a busty fan service for gamers; Saber is still Moe with her voice. And Gilgamesh is like "Skimpy outfits? Mongrels please, I'm in the game. THAT is fan service!"**

**Plus his AUO-Cast off was epic. I died of laughter; Gilgamesh should have been King of Comedy for that stunt.**

**Oh, and question, should the Female Main Character's name be the canon Hakuno Kishinami when she remembers, or a different name? Please make a suggestion in the reviews and I'll do a vote pole on it at the end of the respective month when I have a good amount of name suggestions. Remember, first and last names with deep meanings to them, and make them sound good!**

* * *

My partner and I went our separate ways, out exploring the school grounds to know the layout for any potential dangers and sorts. Though this annoying blue wig of seaweed got under my skin the minute I heard the voice that came from it when I was exploring the hallways of the first floor. First thing I did was backhand that trash as it crashed right into the wall and fell limp. Though the stares that people were giving me after that was pretty awkward, but hey, who cares?

I walked into the garden of the place, seeing the fountain releasing elegant arcs of water as I looked at the garden. Various types of flowers were there, and were quite beautiful; I picked up one, the Red Spider Lily. According to the Hanakotoba, it means 'never to meet again", or 'lost memory', or even 'abandonment'. I find this one very symbolic of me for some reason, it's probably a clue to my past which is still kind of hazy at the moment, but oh well. But for now, it means 'lost memory' in my case and my partner's as well.

I eyed the church there, walking up to the front doors as I heard noises inside. Where they constructing something in there? I'd better leave it alone then, don't want to get in trouble on the first week. Now that this area is checked, I decided to look around a bit more, lost in thought. I wondered why I can't recall anything but my name, what is this 'Soul Reaver' weapon I have, and the most important one, HOW I got myself into this kind of mess.

"Sousha," Saber spoke up, still in Astral Form as I continued pondering. It can't be anything important so I'll let it slide for now; right now I'm wondering how I keep getting myself into these situations. I wonder if I'm just plain cursed with danger and such whenever I go somewhere. "Sousha, I know you can hear me." Saber spoke up again, she was referring to me, but what could she want now? "That's amazing Goshujin-sama! I didn't know you can walk up walls!"

Now it was Caster's turn to speak. Geez, can't they see I'm in the middle of…wait, what?

"Huh?" I spoke up, looking down at my feet and my surroundings to see that I was _literally_ walking up the walls! "Gwah…!" I shouted in shock as I fell on my back as I crashed into the ground, losing my balance. Okay, what the hell just happened? I know there are a few cases of the 'WTF' happening situations, but this one takes the cake! "How did I do that?" I asked out loud as Saber and Caster materialized right beside me.

"That was why I was trying to gain your attention Praetor; you really should listen to us if it's something important." Saber chided as Caster nodded. "Indeed, what if we have something important to tell you and you ignore us, triggering a death flag?" she told me. Great, being scolded by two beautiful ladies whom I have to work with to the very end of this war…just my day.

"Okay, okay, note to self, if either one of you call for me, I'll be sure to turn my attention to you and see what's up, alright?" I asked as my two Servants nodded in agreement. "Umu, now Sousha, do you recall how you walked on the wall?" Saber asked me. Well, in my defense, I didn't know how, it was more like a subconscious reaction I performed. "I see now, like how Goshujin-sama fought the effigy beforehand, by subconscious reactions due to him being a warrior in combat before he lost his memory!" Caster exclaimed as I looked at her. "Yeah, that could be the answer I'm looking for." I replied uncertain. But then again, Caster did have a good suggestion, me a warrior of sorts somehow lost his memory while coming here to fight for the Holy Grail!

"Indeed, but for some reason though, last time I recall is that humans usually don't have these abilities." Saber spoke up as Caster grinned. "Simple, he's a ninja!" she replied.

Ninja: Assassins of the dark who specialize in many things to make a living in the Feudal eras. Legends say that ninjas can wield special abilities that no normal human can wield and bend the very elements themselves.

*Ba-bump*

Argh, my head is hurting from that word; it seems I have a connection to ninjas, but how? "How can you be sure Caster? Could he not be just an ordinary magus who developed a new form of magecraft?" Saber asked as Caster shook her head. "Nope, I've fought ninjas before, when they were still able to use supernatural powers to perform feats that no normal human can do. He's one that clings to the old traditions before they became just plain old assassins in black garbs." Caster explained.

"Really," she asked, "So our Master is a ninja trained in the old arts of 'ninjutsu' is the term I believe?" Saber asked.

*Ba-bump*

My head hurts from these terms.

…

…

…

*Click!*

Oh…? Ah, I see now…a memory fragment. To walk on walls is from this 'Tree Climbing' exercise where one gathers chakra in their feet and tries to maintain it to walk on any solid surface. There is also a water walking version but is a bit more difficult to perform without the right amount to use. I've done it subconsciously to the point it's like breathing and walking. This will be useful in this war when spying on enemy Masters. But for now, I think I'll go to the roof and enjoy the view, I might see something interesting from up there.

Seeing my intent, my Servants returned to their Astral Forms as I proceeded to walk up the wall to the roof, and while I was near the top, I heard someone talking and footsteps. I snuck to the handle bars and peeked out to see a black haired girl with twin pigtails with black ribbons, wearing a red turtleneck, a black skirt with a part of the back of it exposed, revealing some of her butt there, and long black heel shoes up to her upper thighs. And she was…feeling up some girl? Something flicked inside of me as their faces drew closer, ah, she was examining someone, and probably an NPC I've been hearing about.

That was when something stirred within me; I had the urge to mess with her as the look on my face made it obvious. I snuck behind her, tip toeing as I gently pushed her head closer in, causing her and whoever it was in front of her to kiss. Quickly pulling out my terminal and activated my camera and quickly got to the side to prepare for future blackmailing only to freeze in my tracks.

The black haired girl I pushed in to kiss the other one…was my partner. I was honestly in complete shock at the moment as the three of us were frozen. 5 minutes had passed from that and we still didn't move an inch, it was like we were frozen in time. "Ano, Master, aren't you going to take the picture?" Caster asked me as I pressed the button as it took the picture with a confirmed click. "Bwah-?!" the girl in red screamed as she broke the kiss after hearing the sound of my camera go off as my partner was as red as a tomato at the moment. "Wow, I did not see this coming." I spoke up, gaining their attention, and then they eyed my terminal, or the camera in it as it was aimed at them.

"Don't tell me you…!" the girl in red said pointing her finger like a gun to me, her face red with indignity and anger as I felt myself grin. "One move and I send this picture all too every other participating Master participating in the war." I lied colorfully as the girl in red froze at the suggestion. Man, I'm a dead man walking; better add more fuel to the fire. "So, I wonder how everyone would react to this picture. I'm guessing that the fan boys would be screaming hallelujah for something this juicy to be bestowed upon them like a gift from God himself." I taunted as I felt the grin on my face grow bigger.

"Well that's not very nice." My partner told me, as her face was turning scarlet, probably because it has a picture of her in it as well. "Of course it's not. I'm fucking evil." I replied calmly as for some reason, the girl in red face palmed at what I said. "Geez, to think a fan of that parody would be here too…" she muttered. "Anyways, delete that now!" she demanded as she tried to reach for my terminal as I kept it out of arms reach as she tried to get her hands on it. "Calm down little red, I'm not going to send it to everyone in the war. I'm keeping this as a souvenir after the war is over so I can look back and laugh at the good times I had here." I told her as her aqua blue eyes glared at me. "First off, I'm Rin Tohsaka, not little red, and second, what makes you think you'll come out of this war alive?" she demanded.

So that's her name huh? Well she does have a pretty face and a nice figure, along with my partner's own body and my two Servants; I'm one lucky bastard indeed. "Well they're allowing _two_ victors in this war. Didn't you get the memo?" I lied with a straight face as Rin frowned and pulled out her terminal. "Don't be stupid, there is only one-"she managed to say as her eyes widened at what she was seeing in her terminal. "No way, they're actually allowing two winners to have the Grail?!" she exclaimed in shock. Wow, that lie was a truth? Well, back to the teasing!

"So, did you like feeling her up and giving her that kiss Rin?" I asked as Rin glared at me. "Don't remind me; at least it was just a well-built NPC." She replied as I resisted the urge to laugh as I forced myself to stifle a giggle. "What's with you?" Rin asked as she turned around to nothing and demanded the same thing.

"Don't you get it Ojou-chan?" Rin's Servant asked. "That was a Master you were touching and kissing!" he laughed as Rin's face became red.

"W-wait, don't tell me…!" Realization hit Rin as she turned and let out a shriek. "I actually felt up and kissed…!" Wow, the redness on both my partner's face and Rin's face made me instinctively take another picture.

"Wow, who would have thought you were such a pervert o' Master of mine?" Rin's Servant asked in a teasing voice as he laughed. "Shut up! I can make mistakes too, you know! Don't call me a pervert!" she shot back angrily at him. Geez, why did she have to get such an annoying Servant like this?

"Well one thing is for sure, you look like a bland NPC!" Rin pointed at my partner accusingly, "Your expression is blank, what did the preliminaries get to boring for you to remember?" she demanded. "Uh Rin, she lost her memories, including her name at that time. I too lost my memories, but not my name." I told her as I saw my partner cringe at Rin's accusation. To this day, I was glad I took a picture of Rin's stupor expression at the cost of a black eye, yup, totally worth it.

* * *

*Evening*

"What, you two want me to show you the ropes around here?" Rin asked. She looked at me with hostile eyes, probably still wondering at how fast my black eye healed so fast. "If you would please, we have no idea how we got into this at all and we are complete…um, noobs was the term?" I told her. I was looking up on internet and game slangs to pass the time to wait for our Red Devil to quell her rage after my initial teasing and safely making a digital copy of the pictures that Rin and my partner deleted from my terminal. Thank you for understanding my nature so well Caster.

Rin sighed at us as she looked at me and my partner with a bit of disappointment in her eyes. "Since no one else is stupid enough to help, I guess I will." She said with resignation. What, was she really having THAT much of a bad day today? "If it's only about the basics, I'll tell you what I can. That should be enough, right?" Rin asked us as we nodded our heads. "Beyond the basics, you're on your own. Poke around the .PH if you need specific info." She added in. .PH, what term is that again?

…

…

"Teach us to the best you can, Tohsaka-sensei *insert heart*!" I told her, getting a startled reaction from her from the way I said it. I have to once again thank Caster how to speak with the hearts in my message boxes. Who knew games like these still use these kinds of symbols when characters chat to others? "Please tell me what you can." My partner spoke up as Rin looked at her and blinked. "Ooookay, then…" as she got into a lecture pose, with her right arm upwards with her index finger pointing up as her left hand was used in supporting her right arm. "So, what do you want to know about first?" Rin asked in a teacher like way.

"Tell us about the Holy Grail." My partner replied politely. Yeah, I'm actually curious about the so called 'omnipotent wish-granting machine' thing. I mean, is there such a thing like that? I never recalled that term…

"As the whole point of this place is to win the Holy Grail, it's probably a good place to start. Since I've never actually seen it in person, I can't fill you in on all of the details." Rin explained before a serious expression covered her face. "However, I can safely say that it does exist and its power to grant wishes is beyond doubt. Some western plutocrats have tried to seal it away. Others are here to obtain it for themselves. Even dismissing rumor, the power inherent in the Holy Grail is enough to change reality. And at first, only the last Master left standing will enter the center of the SERAPH and claim the Holy Grail."

…

…

Okay, I've heard from both Saber and Caster about the Grail's powers, but _that_ makes it too dangerous for humans alone to wield. If the wrong hands claim it then…

I shared a glance with my partner who looked at me and she read the words written in my eyes. She understood that there are both good and bad people here in this tournament. The wrong winner of the war could spell the creation of Armageddon and Doomsday's baby, and it will be one ugly bastard. We quickly resume the lecture that our lovely Tohsaka-sensei was giving us, although she saw the meaning in my glance with my partner and I was impressed with how sharp she is as she pretended that nothing happened. Clever girl...

"That is why all Masters are enemies. Of course, this includes the both of you and me." Rin continued as she shook her head. "Although the partnering thing was unexpected, it might make things both easier and harder later on in the war." She muttered under her breath. Luckily I heard it. "Well, since me and my partner already teamed up and get along easily due to our blank slates, we'll do our best to survive, discover who we are, and beat this death game!" I added a pumped fist to show my determination. "Yes, let's do our best Naruto." My partner replied with a gentle smile.

*Doki-doki!*

Man that is one beautiful smile, ones that angels express with…eh? Her face is turning red—

…Did I say that out loud…?

"Yes you did Mr. Casanova, how about saving that mushy stuff for later?" Rin replied with a mocking smile. Damn you Rin, now I'll declare a prank war on you that will last until either one of us dies in this war. Better snap my partner out of this, how about Magi?

"As the .PH is a virtual world, I'm sure you're aware that none of us have any substance. Normal hackers enter systems using a program, but methods used by a magus are far more advanced." Rin explained as my partner snapped out of it and paid close attention to the lecture. "A magus will digitize their soul and then insert themselves into virtual worlds such as this one. That lets them process data instantaneously, which would be impossible for normal hackers." Wow, I've got a lot to learn, this could be useful when I get out of here alive with my partner.

"Of course, you can't learn to become a magus. You have to be born with the required abilities. Born into it…" Rin trailed off as she tried to; 'dumb it down' for us. "Yes, that sounds right." She nodded as she continued explaining everything to us. "Magi are ones who are born with the necessary "circuits." There is also what's called Third Magic, which allows weaker magi to digitize their souls." She finished with a smile.

I felt Archer's presence as his aura seems…sheepish? "…I see. It seems Rin Tohsaka is a skilled hacker that freely traipses around the network. She'd be what anthropologists call the "missing link." Ah, it seems that even history evolves…" from the tone of my partner's Servant's tone, he was bitterly amused by something. Maybe it's related to Rin in some way?

"So what's your story Rin?" I asked curiously. "Why in the hell are you asking about me? I have no desire to even pretend to be your friend." Ouch, Ice Queen…I'll enjoy melting her away hehehehe…

Rin's eyes widened slightly, "Ah. You think I'll say something that'll give you an edge. Maybe you're not completely stupid."

…You're so cruel Tohsaka-sensei~ Do you always pick on your pupils? "Shut up, and stop calling me that! It's a moot point because the both of you won't get out of the first rounds. You're both way too weak and soft." She told us. That made her stop and think for a second, "Although I'm no better, seeing how much time I've wasted trying to help you. How depressing…" she sighed as she looked at my partner.

"I still owe you for molesting you. I'll help you with the basics, but that's it." She finished. "I see, well I'll enjoy messing with you and that Little Red Prince Riding Hood while I'm still alive then." I told her as she raised a brow. "Little Red Prince-who…?" Rin asked confusingly as I just smirked and winked. "My little secret Ojou-chan, expect constant trolling from yours truly later on." I told her as another idea that is deemed suicidal clicked in my mind.

…

…

…

I did it, now to begin stroking the flames of this little devil. "Hey, isn't it getting kind of…drafty here?" I asked as my partner looked at me, and then the hand I had behind my back and had a bewildered look on her face, with redness I must add. "Eh? Now that you mention it, it is-ah—"

The minute Rin spoke, a wind somehow blew and lifted her skirt, revealing the one garter belt with knife under it…and no panties.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PANTIES!?" Rin screamed out in shock and rage as the entire school shook from her shout. I'll say this once and I'll say it again.

I'm fucking evil.


	4. Journey of a Thousand Steps

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or the Fate Series. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Getting away from a panty-less Rin Tohsaka was easy, especially since she had no idea the culprit was me. And now her black panty with little red ribbon is mine to keep, and she doesn't even know it. And now I know her waistline. A good 80 centimeters if the tag was correct, now this is my little secret that only my Servants, my partner and her Servant know about. For some reason I'm going to enjoy trolling that Ice Queen to the point she'll be broken. I haven't felt this good in years!

"Master, you are one devious little fox if you ever were one. To do such a thing to a poor little girl like that is worthy of kitsune levels of mischief~." Caster spoke up. Why thank you my fellow prankster buddy, now we'll have to work on the next plan of attack on Rin later on."Um, Naruto?" my partner spoke up gaining my attention. "_How_, and _why_, did you steal Rin's undergarments?" she asked me.

Oh, I'm going to be honest with her. She's my buddy and I trust her with every bit of my being. "Because she's the type of person I like to mess with. She's got the types of personalities are like an impregnable wall that people deem impossible to break down, which makes it even more tempting to prove others wrong. Plus it's fun to get her all riled up and flustered like that. I am tempted to go back and see what other buttons I can push before she breaks. Plus, I'm a _freaking_ _ninja_." I replied with a smile.

She blinked, not sure if I was joking about being a ninja or not. Oh well, "So, what now?" I asked. "Well, our next objective is to find Father Kotomine and learn as much as we can about this tournament we're in." she replied. Now the question was now standing as I realized something, who in the nine levels of hell is Father Kotomine?

*15 minutes later*

"You know, I already hate that guy with a fiery passion. Wanted to stab that asshole with a knife to the heart and punch it in deeper." I told my partner as the priest, no, demon in human clothing left. I had never met anyone that was such bastard till now. I wanted to be away from that creepy fake priest and get on with this war. "I can agree with you on that one Naruto." Archer spoke up, materializing as he glared at Kotomine with a fierce glare. "So I get the preparation rounds, but the Trigger things I seriously doubt are generated yet if that jerk said that our terminals will let us know." I continued as both I and Archer eyed Kotomine who was now out of sight as he returned to Astral Form.

"So what should we do now? We have the information we needed thanks to the priest, but what can we do?" my partner asked. Hmm…That is a good question. I wanted to see my Servants' potentials and devise plans when facing enemy Servants in the future. "How about heading into the Arena? We can see our Servant's skills and devise strategies to help aid us in helping overcoming their weaknesses in battle against the others." I told my partner who nodded.

"Indeed, that is a good idea, Praetor." Saber agreed. "I'll show you why you picked the best Servant Class of all." She announced. Hey, don't leave Caster out, you both have your strengths and weaknesses, and since we're all in the same boat, learn to work together. I don't wanna die because of quarrels from the both of you because the both of you don't get along, okay? Just do that for your Master's sake. "Understood, I will try my best then." Saber replied reluctantly, "Okay Master, I'll try my best to work with Saber for your sake." Caster replied with devotion. Now those are my Servants, let's do our best!

As the five of us entered the Arena, we looked around. I had seen this layout during the preliminaries when we gained that 'tutorial' lesson with our effigies and I must say its designs are already boring. I mean come on! When my partner and I got to the end of the place, it had floating prehistoric skeletons floating around! This place is blank! Where's the underwater theme at huh?

"Umu, I agree with you, Sousha, this place reminds me of the fish tank I had when I was alive." Saber replied to my opinion about the Arena's design. Really, so what else did you have that others didn't when you were alive? "Well for starters, I had the finest chefs from all over Europe at my beck and call. Recalling some of their dishes now is pretty nostalgic. If I could eat again, I'd enjoy the savoring flavors." She replied as Caster, Archer, my partner, and even I blinked at what she said. "You lived a rich life…didn't you?" Archer asked, no, more like stated.

"Well, I guess there are some Legendary Souls out there that are rich and powerful in combat. I guess Saber is one of them?" my partner asked. "Yes, looks like it. But now I feel a challenge. Hey Caster," I said looking over at my cute fox girl Servant. "Want to try our cooking skills and see if we could match, no, surpass the chefs that Saber was talking about when this is over?" I had to ask. Part of me had this urge to cook something so good that it makes even the finest of chefs weep in defeat. And if I know anything about chefs, they make good food but forget the ultimate final ingredient that'll make a dish priceless. "Yes Master! We'll show Saber's chefs not to underestimate the eastern side of the continent's cooking skills!" Caster exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

Well, she's just as motivated as I am and Saber had a gleam in her eye, one of excitement. She's probably excited to see if Asian food can rival the western food. Fair enough, we'll show her! But first we have some training to do!

*several battles later*

"You know, something feels off about this place." I noticed as the Arena's air felt…heavy after the few practice battles against enemy programs. While I learned more of my Servant's fighting styles, the air is keeping me on edge, and it also feels eerily familiar. "I agree it's like some sort of dark presence is watching us." My partner replied as she looked a bit spooked. Archer's eyes were narrowed as he looked on edge. Saber and Caster were alert as Caster's ears were stiff. "Goshujin-sama, be careful, there's a dark presence here that reminds me of demons." Caster warned me as Saber held her blade tightly. "Hmph, demons are tough opponents, and we are here for practice. It would be unwise to face such an opponent at this moment." Saber spoke up. But I knew that the only choice we all had was to return back to the school. Maybe the SERAPH can take care of the demon if it's an anomaly.

*Evening-Night*

As we returned to the school, I realized something, where are we supposed to stay at, a hotel? "Ah, Father Kotomine mentioned we had our own Private Rooms. Mine is located in Class 2B, yours is Classes 3A and 3B. You're supposed to unlock them with a password given to you. I forgot to give you yours because of your issue with Kotomine and wanting to go to the Arena." My partner told me as I obtained the «Private Room Password» in my terminal. "Just head to the room and the terminal will do the rest, or so I'm told." My partner explained as I nodded and yawned. "This was a big step in our battle in the Holy Grail Wars partner, see you tomorrow?" I asked as she nodded. "Good night." She told me as we went to our respective floors.

I did what I was told and the doors to the classroom opened as I stepped inside. The classrooms were merged into one, as the left had red veils covering the organized pile of desks as Saber sat in the middle area of it as the other classroom had Caster sitting seiza style on her collection of desks organized as a platform. "Hmph, the place isn't too shabby, but please do your best to decorate this place, Praetor, for this will be my audience chamber. Please see me if you have some troubles to be listened to." Saber told me as I looked at Caster who was smiling. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about any eavesdroppers Goshujin-sama. So you can ask me _anything_ you want*insert heart*." Caster said to me with a sly smile on her face. I'm starting to like my Servants, both of them, now to plan my next "Trolling Rin Tohsaka" scheme…

"By the way Master, while we were in the Arena, I noticed I was not at my full power. It will prove troublesome with enemies when I can't fight at my full splendor. Please find out what happened and fix it." Saber told me.

Great…while her skills with a blade are impressive, she can't use her abilities to the fullest for some reason. "Ano, Master…" Caster spoke up. Don't say it, you too huh? "That's exactly right. Please try your best to fix it Master." Caster replied as I sighed. I'm going to be busy training more in the Arena tomorrow.

*Arena*

They felt it. The light, the purifying light…Its warmth was there to save them.

It's gone. Where did it go? Where was their salvation?

**Kill…Kill…Kill…!**

**Find him, fight him, and make him suffer as we have!**

The creatures in the Arena roared their shadowy bodies moving at great speeds as the enemy programs were destroyed by the creatures' onslaught as they looked around. **"Cypher…Cypher…Naruto…we shall be free…!"**

* * *

To be continued…

Next time: Wrath of the Fallen/Forsaken Ones

A/N: Well, this isn't probably one of my best chapters, but hey, what could I do, but I'll try to make things interesting in the next chapter with some fight scenes. Until next time, Ciassou!


	5. Dark Grudges: Wrath of the Fallen

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own Naruto or Fate/Extra. They all belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Urgh…Why must the virtual mornings also have to be evil? The stupid light is coming from the windows and getting into my eyes…Huh?

Saber and Caster were both sleeping peacefully, the only signs of them being alive were their breathing, and to top it off, they both sounded cute while doing that. It almost makes me want to enjoy the scene a bit more…_almost_. "Rise and shine my beauties! Today is another fabulous day of the Holy Grail War!" I exclaimed with all of my might. Caster was the first to wake up, instantly shooting up with a beaming smile. "Good morning Goshujin-sama! I'm ready to go whenever you are!" she shouted with that trademark bubbly attitude of hers, cute, and now our sweet little princess over to my left; which, to my own surprise, was still sleeping.

"Saber...?" I asked as I gently poked her cheek. She moved a little, but it didn't seem to wake her. Hmm…how do you wake such a girl who seems immune to the loud cheerfulness of both me and Caster? I looked to my fox eared Servant who shrugged and we both began to brainstorm on various ways to wake her. Some were classic, like home cooked breakfast, dumping water on Saber, and even tickling her. No matter what we did she didn't budge! Plus the water on Saber had evaporated for some reason I do not know. Hmm…This one might work, how about playing with her till she wakes?

If it was an ordinary situation with a regular girl, a guy like me would have a death wish. Since I'm her Master, I might have some lenience with it once she wakes. All I did was slowly trail my fingers down her body, in a smooth and erotic style, and I got a reaction. Saber's face was flustered, she began panting as I worked my magic and let my fingers gently mess with her. It was kind of arousing as Caster giggled perversely, oh man I love this, and if this happens every morning then I'm going to have a trip with teasing Saber!

It was cute seeing the sleeping Saber all flustered and hot and bothered like that. So I can't resist messing with something this cute. Sadly, it seems that something else had been planned as Saber subconsciously wrapped her delicate arms around my neck and dragged me into her bosom. Very soft…I could get use to sleeping like this. "Hands off my Master, Saber!" Caster shouted in jealous rage and tried to pull me out of Marshmallow Heaven. Don't do this Caster; let me enjoy this a bit more…

"I don't care if you enjoy it. If you're going to enjoy a woman's breasts, enjoy mine!" she exclaimed. Wow, she's a really loving Servant. "Hey, why is it so noisy in here?" a voice spoke up as Saber slowly opened her eyes and yawned cutely. That there, was incredibly cute moe there, that morning face is now recorded to the depths of my memory. She was a heavy sleeper for sure, and it only took a good ten minutes to compute what was going on as she blushed and threw me out of her valley, oh, and did I mention that her thin, elegant hands had quite the physical strength behind them? Now this was a morning I'm starting to like.

*Midday*

Ah, lunch, one of my favorite past times to enjoy. And what better way to enjoy it than with mapo tofu? The hot stuff was incredibly spicy, and yet, it completed me. I preferred they'd used habaneros in the mapo tofu, but oh well, it's still good. "Master…how can you eat this stuff?" Saber asked as she tried a bowl out of her own curiosity and tears were coming out of her eyes, the spiciness was merciless for beginners. That teary expression was cute, ah, how I just want to hug that lovable moe girl~! I swear, I haven't had a normal day in my (new amnesiac) life, and yet I love this place! I wonder if I was some sort of ninja otaku in my previous life, some of these girls like Saber and Caster are quite good for anime/manga characters if they were ever designed for it.

"Wow Master, to eat such an evil dish without a sweat, you're a hero among heroes!" Caster commented in awe at me. Not just me, other Masters as well as well as the man known as Father Kotomine as he was enjoying his own dish of mapo tofu as well. One thing I like about that guy already. If we had met in the human world, I'd bet we'd get along in a mapo tofu eating contest. That was when the terminal chimed.

**The next combatants will be announced on the second floor bulletin board.**

Oh, so that's how we'll learn who we're facing off. I'm impressed. Now to go see the name of my opponents…

-Second Floor-

The minute I am almost at the top of the stairs, that annoying blue seaweed was there. End result, I punched the annoying creature as it fell unconscious against the wall it crashed. With that thing gone, I went up and met my partner, who was surprised for some reason. "Hey, what's that expression for?" I asked, my curiosity starting to get to me. "Well…You knocked out my opponent." She replied as I instinctively looked at the blue blob of seaweed slumped against the wall. Oops…Didn't see that one coming, I thought it was one of the Moon Cell's AI with a program of obnoxiousness installed. That just made her laugh like that; she looked cute laughing like that.

I looked at the bulletin board and saw my name, and the two opponents of the first round.

**Kankurō and Temari of the Sand Siblings…**

The names caused my head to burst in pain as I clutched it and bit my lip to refuse myself from crying out in pain, but my Servant's concerns were registered as I felt two hostile eyes peering at me. And this hostility is not out of bloodlust of the sort, but pure vengeance. Recovering, I turned and saw two people who flashed through my mind, no doubt about it; they were connected to my past. "So this is where you went traitor." Kankurō spat vehemently at me as I was on edge. I must have done something to invoke their wrath back when I had my memories, and without them, I'm fighting blind. "You will pay for the crimes you've committed against the Order in due time, and even death here in the Holy Grail War will not save you." Temari added in as they left.

I didn't move till they left, my head was aching in pain as Caster materialized and looked at me. "Master, are you alright? Do you know those people?" she asked as I grimaced. "I'll be fine in a bit, and they may be connected to my past, but the problem is that it seems I betrayed some cult or something if I got on their bad side." I replied as Saber materialized and nodded. "If that was a fact Praetor, then whatever Order they follow must have had a sinister agenda if their appearance and their hostility for your treachery they proclaim must have been a good one." She replied. I agree on that sentiment, religions and cults of all kinds have their ups and downs, and can make the rash of decisions that would make new guys want to quit and leave.

Maybe I left their Order in order to not be involved with…whatever they were planning that made me want to leave in the first place. Oh well, I can ponder it later, I need to head into the Arena and train. My partner was concerned as she watched from the sidelines, but I gave her an assuring nod that everything will be alright.

-First Floor-

As I neared the Arena entrance, I stopped and pressed my back against the wall as I listen in on the voices. It was Temari and Kankurō, and from the looks of it, talking about me. "So, we find the traitor after his freedom from the sword, but he doesn't seem to recognize us." Kankurō spoke up as Temari nodded her head. "It could work to our advantage, since he'll have no idea about our tactics and techniques, and once he loses this round in some way, we can take what's left of his soul and punish him for good." She replied as I frowned at that. Extreme prejudice against me already, man, I'm sure the popular guy with these two.

"Hey, if that's the case then, why not put on a show for him, before the curtains fall and lead to his finale?" a male voice that I did not recognize asked. "Excellent idea Assassin, though I would hold off until those _things_ are out of the Arena first." Kankurō replied as I head Temari sigh. "I can't believe those _things_ followed the last of us here of all places. And neither of us can slay those abominations but Naruto." She said. What are they talking about? "Oh well, let's get something to eat, my stomach is killing me right now anyways." Kankurō finished as I head the sounds of teleporting as I peeked to see nothing.

That was when my Servants materialized, and they did not look happy. "Hmph, an Assassin Servant is one of the lowest kinds of filth that should be wiped off the face of the earth. Sneaky cowards are unforgivable in my book." Saber said with a frown on her face. "Don't worry Master, I won't allow some snooty black clad clown take your life!" Caster shouted with a fiery passion in her eyes, she was serious. "Thanks you two, that helps put me at ease now." I told them as they calmed down a bit. "But from what they are saying, it seems something is dwelling in the Arena and is causing trouble, with me being the one able to stop this. Let's investigate the situation in the Arena girls." I told them as I nodded.

-Arena: First Chimeric Sea-

Naruto and his two Servants entered the Arena, and the air chilled them to the bone, there was malice in the air, strong ones that would make ordinary people cower from. But Naruto was no ordinary human, and his Servants had faced far worse ill intent in their lives in both mortal and as Legendary Souls. "Be careful Master, this wayward malice isn't something to trifle with; it has the stench of demons in it." Caster spoke up. Naruto nodded quietly as Saber had her sword at hand as the three made their way to a big part of the Arena, and heard whispers.

"**There he is…"**

"**Our salvation…"**

"**We will not be denied a second chance…"**

The whispers grew as Saber and Caster stood by their Master's side, looking for the source of the voices as they heard footsteps in the nearest hallway, and turned. What the three saw caused confusion, shock, and horror on their faces. What they saw was Naruto Uzumaki, not the one that was the Master of two Servants, but a wretched abomination, twisted and distorted with a deranged smile on his face. Another one popped up, looking reptilic in nature with hints of decay on his body. More came in; with various twisted bodies and mockeries of the one human self as the real Naruto clutched his head in pain and fell on one knee.

This got Saber and Caster to go on the defensive as they encircled their Master as his mind went into overdrive.

_He was in a temple, seeing these same abominations as they scoured in the darkness like rats in a sewer._

"_What scabrous wretches are these?" Naruto asked quietly to himself as the voice replied to him with his answer._

_**"The Fallen, whenever a Naruto or Naruko Uzumaki from a place in a different time and world has fallen and embraced their evils in human life, they are transformed into these monsters that reflect their souls in death. Evil Narus were powerful, but as a result when they die, they cannot use their brains and are basically brutes with all muscle and no brain. These Narutos have fallen and were damned to linger in this temple until they too were cleansed of their sins. Such is one of the roles of a Cipher."**__ The voice spoke, __**"Devour their souls, and absolve them so they may gain the chance at redemption in another life…"**_

"It will be done…" Naruto replied as he recovered, summoning the wraithblade as it screeched in will of its master as the Fallen recoiled at the sight of the blade. "You know who I am fallen ones, and I shall grant you the salvation you sought. Get in line, oldest to youngest." He said mockingly as he stood in front of Saber and Caster. "Praetor, what are you doing?!" Saber exclaimed in shock, "Master, stay back, this will be too dangerous for you!" Caster added in as Naruto chuckled. "Sorry girls, but this is part of my job I have that I remembered, now as an old friend would say it…" Naruto replied as one of the Fallen charged at him as he kneed it in the jaw, flipped it into the air as it crashed into others as Naruto had his left index finger up. "This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!" he grinned as the Moon Cell _played_ hard rock music as the Fallen charged at him. Yeah baby, time for a rehab session, Naruto Style!

* * *

**And Cliffhanger! Sorry folks can't resist trolling with cliffhangers! The next chapter is all action with teamwork with Saber and Caster in a dynamic trio that'll rock the Moon Cell to its core! And more twists will come up, see you all next time!**

**Next time: Naruto Style: Battle Rehab Clinic**


	6. Naruto's Battle Rehab

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 owns absolutely fucking nothing alright! If I did, I would create a special studio that allows anime and manga worlds to officially crossover and fanfics become manga or animations themselves! (Hey, I can dream can I? I mean, I would have the Fate: Zero Sense by TIM *The Infamous Man* be animated so I can see Deadpool troll Saber *Arturia, duh* with Monty Python reference, with him being voiced by Nolan North and the only ENGLISH voice actor in a Japanese voiced anime, and he comes with subtitles for the viewers! Plus all the Crazy Awesome scenes that fans dream of coming to life!), not to mention other cool fanfics I've seen out there like Third Fang's 'From Fake Dreams' and 'yet again, with a little extra help' to name a few on my *Badass Fics of All Time* list.**

* * *

"You know who I am fallen ones, and I shall grant you the salvation you sought. Get in line, oldest to youngest." He said mockingly as he stood in front of Saber and Caster. "Praetor, what are you doing?!" Saber exclaimed in shock, "Master, stay back, this will be too dangerous for you!" Caster added in as Naruto chuckled. "Sorry girls, but this is part of my job I have that I remembered, now as an old friend would say it…" Naruto replied as one of the Fallen charged at him as he kneed it in the jaw, flipped it into the air as it crashed into others as Naruto had his left index finger up. "This party's gettin' crazy! Let's rock!" he grinned as the Moon Cell played hard rock music as the Fallen charged at him. Yeah baby, time for a rehab session, Naruto Style!

*Devil May Cry 3 Soundtracks: Taste the Blood*

One of the Fallen snarled as it charged at Naruto as the creature made a swipe, which Naruto bent backwards as his left foot made contact with the Fallen's chin as two more charged at him from the sides. Saber slashed at the one on the left with her sword as Caster used her mirror to block the incoming attack from the right. "Thanks girls," Naruto thanked as he grabbed his target and pinned him on the floor and stepped on top of it. Then with a kick, Naruto used the fallen one as a board as he skidded around the room, tripping his enemies as streaks of blue followed his trail as he left gashes and fresh searing cuts onto his enemies flesh. But then more came in and they were angry.

"Saber, Caster, would you two like to join me in a three way dance?" the Master asked with a grin and both arms outstretched. Before the Servants could make their reply, they were already in his arms as he twirled them both with grace and agility as they slashed, bashed, blocked, deflected, and downright smashed the opposing forces with their combined might. The Fallen were dumbfounded by this teamwork the Cypher and his Servants were utilizing. They could sense the Cypher's energy constantly flowing inside of their bodies, allowing them to actually harm them; even worse when all three are together, for it seems to amplify the damage tenfold.

"You know Saber, you're quite the dancer, you too Caster." Naruto complimented as the fox eared girl looked embarrassed at the praise as Saber beamed with pride and joy at being praised at. It just made them fight even harder now. Saber's sword pierced through flesh, a flaming blur that tore limbs and sang in the air. Caster's mirror moved on the whim of its wielder whose own dance was regal and elegant like water flowing through the air, guided by a master of the elements. As for Naruto, his 'dance' was a wild and unpredictable as his nature.

"Come on guys, where's the smiles at?" he asked with his arms over two of the Fallen who were in a dazed. "I mean sure, you want salvation but…Lighten up!" he finished as he picked them up with inhumane strength and threw them to the ground with a sickening crash. He spun himself on his own head on the ground with his legs wide open as he became a spinning top of doom; kicking endlessly at numerous enemies as he flipped in the air and stood on a few faces. Some leaped at him but with his wraith blade, he bashed them away as he proceeded to stomp on the victims below him and jumped off with a swipe of his feet to knock them down as he slammed the Soul Reaver onto them, crushing the ribs with surprising force.

One tried to sneak up behind him, only to be whacked by Naruto's right foot as he quickly turned and performed a certain Russian dance, with repeated kicks to the enemy's groin (which the unfortunate victim felt all the way) before being backhanded with a "Hey!"

The monster fell forward, losing conscious from the intense pain it felt as Naruto and his two Servants were back to back. "The end?" he said as more of the Fallen walked in, "Don't bet on it." He finished with a smirk.

* * *

*With the nameless Master and Archer*

"_I wonder how Naruto's doing; I haven't seen him today at all."_ One amnesiac Master thought as she had to deal with Shinji Matou's infamous putdowns and his donkey bray-like laugh. How she dealt with him was a mystery that no other Master could figure out.

"Hey did you hear…"

"-Yeah, talk about being badass…"

"-Can't believe he defeated those monsters with his own hands."

"—He even has _two_ Servants on the top of that!"

That comment made her freeze, as only one person in this whole Holy Grail War actually has two Servants.

"Yo, how's it going partner?"

Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. Naruto was walking up to her with a grin on his face, and he had a few scratches here and there for some reason. "Hey Naruto, what's going on? You're being the biggest target of gossip as of late." She asked as Naruto looked over at his shoulder to see other Masters quickly look away from him as they snuck glances from him. "…Looks like word spreads fast in the Moon Cell; faster than I expected." He depanned. "What did you do?" she asked as Naruto smiled. "Well you see…"

* * *

"The end?" he said as more of the Fallen walked in, "Don't bet on it." He finished with a smirk. His wraith blade radiating a sense of ravenous hunger, one that he too felt as the bodies of the defeated enemies turned into pure energy that surged into the blade. Naruto felt overwhelmed by such power, it fueled him as his hunger faded away, as he felt the extra energy surge into his own Servants who smiled. "Heaven or Hell, let's rock!" he called out as the trio charged forward to their respective areas.

The Fallen Ones charged at the three, the light, the light was within all three, if they were to be slain by those three's very hands, finally, finally, freedom from this damned existence can finally end for them. They, who were incarnations of Naruto Uzumaki from various parallel worlds, who had forsaken the roles they played, finally freed from the sins by the Absolver. Salvation can finally be granted at last.

Saber found these creatures sickening; they were a twisted form of life. The once great beauty these once great beings had were defiled by a foul aura. But who was she to judge, in her life, she was aware of her own beauty, and the ugliness in her life. These creatures were reminding her that while there are physical beauties in the world, there is a hidden ugliness in them that could taint that very beauty. Saber was aware she might have her own ugliness in her, but she had come to terms with it and has no regrets; for ugliness also has its own hidden beauty within, that only one can find after looking in deep enough.

She dodged the incoming swipe and thrusted her blade into the incoming opponent, kicking it off of her blade as she leaped and slashed at another. She was struck from behind, but that did not phase her as she grabbed the one who struck her, and with a strength that no normal girl should have, threw the monster at its own ally before leaping into the air and swinging her blade down with full force.

That was when she heard the sound of something slashing right behind her and turned to see Caster disposing of one of these monstrosities that was about to attack her. While prideful at being one of the Saber class Servants, at the request of her Master, she and Caster must put aside any differences in them and work together. "Thanks Caster," she spoke up as Caster winked at her. "No problems Saber, we _are_ fellow allies no?" she replied as her mirror blocked an incoming attack.

Caster was a loyal Servant. In previous Holy Grail Wars, she had always done her best to help her Master win in them. But back then, she wasn't being true to herself, and the Master she once served was no longer the individual he was before. Devoting herself to a new Master, one who was compatible, loyal, and a great leader, was all she wanted. Truth be told, she was caught off guard when she found someone extremely compatible with her and her abilities; even more so when she's teamed up with a Saber of all Servants. But, at the request of her beloved Master, she will do her best to help him even if it means teaming up with the class she begrudgingly wished to be in.

But what when through the thoughts of the two Servants was their Master, Naruto Uzumaki. He was a brave soul, even with lost memories, he still fought without fear. His kindness, mischief, and even compassion towards others and great skills at command made the two Servants mentally gasp at awe. If they knew better, he could have been a Legendary Soul himself if he went on the right path. But over time, the births of Legendary Souls have diminished greatly over time, as mysteries of the world were fading and the ways of the world changing. Caster, if she could, wanted to return to the human world and see what it was like now, for it might be a more…friendly time than back in her time being alive in that certain era.

But most of all for Caster was to be a good wife. And she would be damned if she failed to do her best for her Master if she wanted that simple desire accomplished! So for now, she will learn to work with Saber for her beloved Master's sake, and make it through this Holy Grail War even if it kills her!

"Caster, look out behind you!" Naruto called out as Caster turned to see one of the Fallen nearing her throat with its wicked claws…only for that arm to be severed by Saber's sword. "…Looks like we're even?" Caster asked as Saber smiled. The two Servants went back to back as more of the Fallen arrived. "Tch, there's no end to their numbers…" Saber grumbled as she was starting to feel exhausted, "The problem isn't with their stats, it's the numbers. At this rate, the three of us will…!" Caster realized as she too, was feeling the toll on her body.

The creatures chucked with delight, but froze as everyone sensed a surge of power. When they all looked at the source, they saw Naruto, with that phantom weapon on his arm raised above his head, howling in delight as it surged with massive amounts of pure energy in it. Swinging the weapon down with a roar, a massive shockwave surged through the Arena as the Fallen screeched in agony as the overwhelming power destroyed their physical bodies as orbs of light escaped them. This surprised the two Servants as they felt a surge of renewal in them, as if they were being drawn closer to their original state in power, if only in their vitality. "A massive multiple level up? Oh, Goshujin-sama, you're so damn cool!" Caster exclaimed as she hugged her Master happily as her tail swished in joy.

"Umu, Sousha yo (Player), you have improved big time. Although our stats have not improved, we can still last longer against most enemies this time. But I suggest we leave, for we are all exhausted from this ordeal." Saber replied, an agreement among all three. Just when they were beginning to leave, the multiple spheres of light gathered above as Naruto looked up to them. "You shall all be absolved…" he whispered as his left eye was consumed with blue fire as his mouth glowed. Then Saber and Caster saw it, the lights were souls, souls of the enemies' slayed as they entered Naruto's mouth, being devoured as the Servants saw various versions of their Master, smiling, exclaiming in joy of finally being free from their burdens and a second chance. All but one had finally been devoured by Naruto as he gasped harshly, exhausted as his left eye was still consumed by the blue flame in them.

The last soul, which took form of a ten year old version of Naruto, walked up to the older counterpart and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Maelstrom King, I wanted to be reborn to a timeline where I can be raised by a loving family, can you do that for me?" the younger Naruto asked as Master Naruto chuckled. "Of course young one, for the Samsara Cycle is eternal to those seeking another chance in life." He replied. "Thank you so much, maybe when I grow up in my new life, I'll be just like you!" the boy replied as he willingly had his soul devoured by Naruto who collapsed. "Master!" Saber and Caster exclaimed as they helped Naruto up. "Ehehehehe…I overdid it, too tired at the moment." He told them as the two Servants proceeded to help take their Master out of the Arena, and get some answers from him.

* * *

"And that's how it ended." He finished his tale as he finished his bowl of ramen as his partner and Archer looked like he grew three head and was performing the Three Stooges act. He did all that in the Arena? Illogical and sounded downright bat shit crazy, like Naruto was on weed and crack at the same time. But the Master and Servant had to believe as Saber and Caster confirmed it all with their own eyes. "…You really aren't a regular Master in this war." Archer commented as Naruto chuckled. "Well, even with jaded memories, I knew for a fact that trouble keeps coming to me in the most unexpected ways. So, how was your opponent?" he replied.

"It was annoying as hell; Shinji was doing his traditional being a jackass routine and belittling me. But when he tried to attack, the SERAPH intervened as he caught their ire." The nameless Master replied as Naruto nodded. Getting on the SERAPH's bad side is not a good idea; even the arrogant Shinji Matou is no exception to that rule. "By the way Naruto, may I see that…sword of yours? I want to confirm something with it." Archer spoke up. Curious of what the Servant wanted to confirm, Naruto summoned the Soul Reaver, as it took the form of a Seven-Branched Sword as the ethereal weapon hummed with warmth. Archer cautiously trailed his hand over the spiritual weapon and was surprised by it and looked at Naruto.

"What kind of magecraft is this? To project a portion of your very soul into a weapon that can harm both humans and spiritual beings is an unheard of method!" he hissed quietly as other Master in the cafeteria was looking at the Soul Reaver in curiosity. "I…really don't know." Naruto admitted, much to Archer's dismay. "This thing took shape of something I imagined. I projected my soul into the image I found most comforting, although…" the blond Master replied as he did something else. Holding his left hand out, the Soul Reaver shrank a little as it was beginning to change shape as his left hand projected another smaller version of the wraith blade as it too, changed shaped.

It took on the form of Kanshou and Bakuya.

This made Archer narrow his eyes as he felt the history behind those blades, it was different from the ones he usually creates, as this one that the boy projected in their ghostly appearance had a history of numerous battles behind them. And the fact that these were closer to the originals that the boy probably wielded before made him think that this was no ordinary Master, for he literally saw the entire history of the blades, of blood and sorrow, and at the same time, hope. The reputation behind the wielder of the true Kanshou and Bakuya incarnations is one that rivals Legendary Souls. But the story of the said person is even more confusing than what Archer thought. Just who is Naruto Uzumaki?

"…Uh, Archer, are you done?" Naruto asked, breaking the thoughts of the red clad Servant who nodded. With that, Naruto dismissed the phantom weapons he had as some of the Masters were curious of Naruto's abilities. "Tell me Naruto, how did you recreate Kanshou and Bakuya, albeit in an incomplete form?" Archer asked as Naruto shrugged. "I don't have any idea, but when I saw you wielding them, I was hit with nostalgia of sorts, like they were old friends." He replied. This made Archer wonder, unlike most Legendary Souls, Archer was unpredictable with his methods and ways, but now he is curious of this Master who is willing to align himself with his own amnesiac Master.

"Wow Master, to think you would have such a unique style of Magecraft is unprecedented. Even Vulcan would be amazed with what you did with those blades." Saber commented as Archer froze at that comment. "Magecraft? Sorry, but I don't think I recognize the term anywhere, even if I have amnesia." Naruto replied as the female Master of Archer looked at her Servant oddly. "Archer, what's going through that head of yours?" she asked as the white haired Servant looked at her. "I think Naruto is similar to me…in abilities." He replied truthfully, gaining Naruto and his two Servants attention. "While I'll need more time to confirm it, I want you," he said pointing at Naruto, "To find your Origin and Affinity. If my hunch is correct, then I have something to do on my free time whenever my Master doesn't want to go to the Arena to train." He told him.

*Private Room-Night-*

Ugh, what a day. And what horrible taste in my mouth; eating those souls to allow them a second chance at life made me want to hurl. But now I recall the Samsara Cycle I'm charged with. Devouring souls and cleansing them of sin to allow them a second chance at life. I hated explaining this to both Saber and Caster, as right now, I just wanted to relax and enjoy the rest of the night away. Now only if I had entertainment…

"Oh, Goshujin-sama! There's a movie channel here!"

Problem solved.

"Hmm, so this is the common way to bring entertainment to the people at the comfort of their own home? A television right?" Saber asked as she pointed to the screen. That is correct, one of the many ways of human entertainment that has been around as long as it had been invented. So, what's the movie that's playing on that channel?

"Hmmm? Monty Python and the Holy Grail…sounds pretty interesting, what do you think Praetor?" Saber asked.

I say watch it and enjoy it to its fullest, besides, it's not like anyone will hate such a simple comedy movie with a hatred that could be considered holy, right?

* * *

"Hmmm…"

"Gawain, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have this foreboding feeling that I might find something I truly hate with a passion soon."


End file.
